Mirage
}} Mirage is a map added on July 4th, 2018. It is a construction site with many places to hide and offers a slower paced game. This map features many cameos to other maps, such as the cranes from Crane Site or Mall, the highway from Highway Lot, and various other buildings from Construction Site. Landmarks Mirage consists of many tall buildings, a highway and two cranes. It is a large size construction site, located in a sandy area, possibly giving the map its name. There are many hiding spots in the buildings and two large cranes giving places to snipe enemies and a possibility to access the buildings below their tips. There are also billboards along the highway that can be accessed, giving a form of cover from enemies on the highway. Objectives Overview Mirage is a map designed for long-range combat, and also takes some traits from Ruins, such as its large size, various advantages for sniping, and the intertwining complexity of navigation. However, this map is not as compact as Ruins, meaning that getting to an objective takes longer, and it is tricky to rush from one building to the next without being detected, given that there is a lot of empty space between the structures. Mirage is unlike other maps, as it has taken a lot of features from previous maps and blended it all into one. Whether you would like to have as much cover as possible or like to snipe from the outskirts of the map, Mirage has it. Strategy Due to many vantage points and large size of the map, this is a place for long-ranged combat. Getting spotted is very easy in a map this open, so try to dart from building to building instead of rushing B. Take advantage of the high grounds on this map, and if you happen to have any stow-aways from the opposite side, at least you will be contesting from the same elevation. Due to the large size, it is recommended to use weapons specialized in medium-to-long ranged combat such as designated marksman rifles and battle rifles. However, sniper rifles are definitely most viable, especially those with high muzzle velocity, such as the Intervention and the BFG 50. Trivia * Mirage was added in the 4th of July 2018 Update along with new third-person models, the FAL 50.00, and a few patches. * The two cranes are the old version used in the old Crane Site. * Mirage was made by x_aos and it is also the first community-made map to be pushed to the main game. * Mirage has high resemblance to the popular Battlefield 3 and 4 maps, Gulf of Oman. * A secret room with just a teddy bear sitting in a chair can be found by lying on the ground and crawling inside the room, located in the basement area underneath one of the buildings. * There is another secret under a crane ramp (on a building near the Ghosts' spawn). They are frogs riding unicycles or "Here Come That Boi" Meme. * This map resembles Crane Site Revamped, which was removed on the July 4th update in 2017. The two cranes resemble the ones on CSR, and is also very large and open just like CSR was. * When Update 4.6.0 was released, Mirage was revamped from the original version, including new elements to the map such as fallen cranes that act as ways to travel between the buildings. * If a user walks to the edge of the map, one can go over the edge and fall off the map. Category:Maps